Operation: Songapalooza!
by TooAwesome4Words
Summary: Songs will be sung... chaos will fall... and hilarity will most certainly ensue!  In a series of songfics written by yours truely, the chaos, hilarity, and utter stupidity will rot your brain! SO R&R OR FACE MY WRATH!
1. The Tallest who Don't Do Anything

**Music and Invader Zim. Two things that rule my life. So I combined them into one, hilarious series.**

**Welcome to Operation: Songapalooza!**

**Here you will find songfics galore. These first two are Veggietales songs. This was really fun to write lol XD R&R and you will get a cupcake!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING you see here. Not the songs, not the characters, NOTHING. The Tallest Who Don't Do Anything is taken from the Veggietales song The Pirates who Don't Do Anything. Owned by... whoever owns Veggietales. Cause I don't know. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Lol. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom.**

**Since I do not own anything you see here or will see here, just know that above disclaimer goes for every chapter. I only say this because I don't want to keep rewriting it. SO EVERY SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! Most songs I probably won't know. Except the many Veggietales songs you are sure to see. Those belong to whoever owns Veggietales.**

**...**

Red and Purple: We are the Tallest, who don't do anything! We just stay at home and lie around! And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you...

Purple: We don't do anything!

Red: Oh I've never been to Blorch  
>And I've never been to Vort<br>And I've never taken over Earth or landed there at all,  
>And I've never been to Plookesia<br>And I've never seen Taoola  
>And I've never been to Meekrob in the fall!<p>

Red and Purple: We are the Tallest who don't do anything, we just stay at home and lie around, and if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you...

Purple: We don't do anything!

Red: And I've never gone to battle  
>And I've never used my PAK legs<br>And I've never flown a ship sideways  
>'Cause I never fly at all,<br>And I've never been thrown into space  
>And I've never owned a SIR<br>And I've never been to Meekrob in the fall!

Red and Purple: 'Cause we're the Tallest who don't do anything, we just stay at home and lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you...

Red: We don't do anything!

Purple: Well I've never fought a chicken  
>And I'm not too good at Irk ball<br>and I've never thrown my jelly doughnuts up against the wall,  
>and I've never kissed a Vortian<br>and I've never missed a snack day  
>And I've never been to Meekrob in the fall!<p>

Red (speaking normally): Huh? What are you talking about? What do chickens and jelly doughnuts have to do with being the Tallest?

Purple: Everything!

Red: Oh yeah... but the script says I have to continue, so...

We're supposed to sing about Tallesty things! And who's ever kissed a Vortian? Besides another Vortian...

GIR: (randomly bursting in) YOU LOOK LIKE CAPTAIN CRUNCH!

Red: What the heck?

GIR: YOU MAKIN' ME HUNGRY!

Red: I'm not captain Crunch. Whoever that is.

GIR: CRUNCHYYYY!

Red: I'm going to shoot your irritating robot body into space! *chases GIR*

Purple: And I've never licked a spark plug  
>And I've never kicked a piggie<br>And I've never fought a giant hamster  
>in a zombie-infested mall...<p>

Zim: *bursts in* GIR! WHAT ARE Y- oh hey I love this song! *sings with Purple*

Zim and Purple: And I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings.

Red: *GIR is sitting on his head* You iddiots...

Zim and Purple: AAND WE'VE NEVER BEEN TO MEEKROB IN THE FALLLLL!

Red: NOW GO AWAY!

GIR: Okayyy! *flies off and attatches self to Zim*

Zim: AHHH GET OFF ME!

Red: *shoves them both out an air lock* phew.

THE END!

**...**

**Like I said, R&R for a cupcake! You no review, you no get cupcake.**


	2. GIR's Cheeseburger

**Wassup peeps? Here's songfic number two: GIR sings the cheeseburger song!**

**VEGGIETALES!**

**...**

GIR was bored. The Scary Monkey show was over and his suckmonkey was all gone. And the dancing weiners weren't coming over until tomorrow. Master was down in the toilet buildin' stuffs.

GIR had to do SOMETHING. He then remembered something he had seen on TV earlier that day. Peoples would randomly burst into song and dance. So that's what GIR did.

GIR stood up on the couch, and, using his moose as a microphone, sang his little metal heart out.

"I said to her 'I'd like a cheeseburger

and I might like a milkshake as well.'

She said to me 'I can't give you either,'

and I said 'Isn't this Burger Bell?'

She said 'Yes it is, but we're closed now.

But we open tomorrow at ten.' I said

'I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can

wait until theeeeeeen!'"

At this time, music had magically started playing from no where. GIR had that effect.

Zim could hear the ruckus from down in his base, but passed it off as nothing and continued working.

"Cuz you're my cheeseburger!

My tasty cheeseburger!

I'll wait for you-oo!

Yeah, I'll wait for you-oo!

Don't be too long,cheeseburger!

My tasty cheeseburger!

I'll wait for you-oo!

Oh, I will wait for yoooooou."

After the chorus, GIR decided he needed an audience. He opened a transmission to the Tallest.

"What is it now, Zim?" Red sighed onscreen. Then he noticed the robot.

"Oh no," Purple said in horror, "Not that dysfunctional little robot again!"

"Wow, Purple, a four syllable word! I'm impressed." Red said sarcastically.

Purple's comeback was cut off by GIR bursting into song again.

"I stayed at the drive-through till sunrise.

I may have dozed off once or twice.

When I spotted a billboard for Denny's-"

"Who is Denny?" Purple asked in confusion. GIR continued, ignoring him.

"Waffles and eggs for half price.

How could I resist such an offer?

I really needed something to munch!

Cheeseburger, please do not get angry!

I'll eat and be back here for luuuuuuuuunch!"

"Why is he singing to a cheeseburger?" Red asked. Purple didn't reply. He was staring at the insane little idiotic robot.

GIR ran, still singing, to open the door and sing to the world.

"Cuz you're my cheeseburger!

My precious cheeseburger!

Be back for you-oo!

I'll be back for you-oo!

Won't be so long, cheeseburger!

My scrumptious cheeseburger!

Be back for you-oo!

Oh, I'll be back for yooooooou!"

At this time, Zim came back up through the toilet with his latest plan. "GIR! I've done it! I have discovered a way to destroy th-" he noticed GIR, the open door, and his Tallest onscreen.

GIR just kept singing.

"Because I love you cheeseburger with all my heart,

and there ain't nothin' gonna tear us two-oo apart!"

Zim screamed. "AHHHHHH!" he ran and shut the door. GIR jumped on Zim's head, still singing.

"And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese,

I would get down on my hands and knees

to see if someone accidentally dropped some cheese in the dirt!"

"FILTHY EARTH DIRT!" Zim screamed, apparently having forgotten the Tallest onscreen, who were looking confused, annoyed, and slightly frightened by the little robot.

GIR was screaming and singing now.

"And I would wash it off for you!

Wipe it off for you!

CLEAN THAT DIRTY CHEESE OFF

JUST FOR YOOOOOOOU!"

"AAHHHHHHH!" Zim yelled, grabbing his antennae and running in circles. Minimoose floated in the window, squeaking along with GIR's song. With Zim's screaming, GIR's singing/screaming, Minimoose's squeaking, it was utter chaos. Furniture flew, and crashing sounded everywhere. The Tallest just watched with blank expressions.

Dib burst in. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW ZI-" he seemed to notice the chaotic scene. "AHHH MY EARS!" he shouted, hearing GIR's singing. He ran around the room just like Zim.

"Cuz you're my cheeseburgeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" GIR finished his song loudly.

Then GIR fell off Zim's head and walked over to the couch. He sat on the couch and stared blankly at nothing. It was utterly silent for several minutes as everyone stared at the robot.

"I'M GONNA SING IT AGAIN!" GIR announced.

"NOOOO!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

Then Zim seemed to realize that A) The Tallest were onscreen, B) They had seen the whole thing, and C)...Dib was in his base.

Zim flicked his gaze back and forth between Dib and the screen. Then he jumped on Dib and they fought. Minimoose squeaked, bumping into the screen the Tallest were on repeatedly. The Tallest looked at each other, then cut the transmission.

GIR giggled at the chaos. He definately wasn't bored anymore.

**...**

**Boy was that fun to write! I love GIR, and I thought the Cheeseburger Song would be something he would sing.**

**Lol it's kind of funny how Veggietales songs work out in the Invader Zim world.**

**Please R&R, and when you do, give me song suggestions! **


End file.
